chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the New Generation Madness
⁷ Return of the New Generation Madness This event consists of 6 murders, all in very gruesome manner. This event is named the Return of the New Generation Madness because the murder methods were really similar to the New Generation Madness 6 years ago in Shibuya. Don't Look at Me - September 7, 2015 (Sunday) At around 11:50PM in a one bedroom condo near Shibuya Station in Jinnan. A 21 year old man, Yuuma Ootani died when livestreaming in Niconiya. During the stream, Ootani gave his audience some time to ask questions while he left the camera's field of view to do other things. After that viewers could hear a faint strange rhythmic knock at the door and voices which cannot be heard properly. About 15 minutes later when he came back in front of the camera, half of his right arm can be seen chopped up into tiny pieces and were sitting on a plate that he was carrying. He proceeds to eat his own fingers which made a loud chewing sound like he was not feeling any pain at all. A short while later he started to scream in pain, while also crying with blood out of his eyes and vomiting. And then he died from blood loss while viewers thought it was some kind of gag at first. The incident was seen as a suicide as it was suggested that being a NEET and a drug addict are possible causes, however the most popular opinion is that Ootani was believe to be suffering from some kind of psychological issue at the time of incident that caused him to commit suicide. Leaky Noise - September 19, 2015 (Friday) Momone Takayanagi, a 20 year old female singer who was in a band which first started out in Niconiya's "Sang it" category and was known for her covers of popular anime songs, mostly of her performance of them in her street concerts. She died of blood loss while performing on the street. At some point during the performance the audience started noticing that Momone's lips did not move in accordance with the song, and discovered that the audio actually came from a speaker which she buried in her stomach prior to the performance. Revolving Dead - September 29, 2015 (Monday) At the love hotel "Fairy Dance" in Shibuya, Kakita Hironori, a 22 year old man who worked at a marketing part-time job, suffocated by being tied around his neck via a rope which has been connected to a rotating bed. The bizarre circumstances of the scene led to its nickname: "Revolving Dead". Immediately after discovering the scene, Takudome and Serika also saw a bleeding police officer and Hinae Arimura on the floor. Gottsuan Death - October 10, 2015 (Friday) *Mild Spoilers* The victim is Tomoaki Watanabe, a Niconya News reporter with a style of going to the scenes himself and recently hosted popular scoops. He was gaining popularity especially among the generations who watch Niconya videos. When Watanabe reported on the Biho Gakuen Cultural Festival, he requested to talk to the News Club (club the main character is in). He was late for the requested conversation and members of the club went to look for him. However, Watanabe, who appeared on the stage, had a strangely swollen stomach, and had strange expressions and movements. Immediately afterward, he moaned and died while exhaling a large amount of wrestler stickers with blood and gastric juice. Well roasted - October 24, 2015 (Wednesday) *Mild Spoilers* On October 24, 2015, a dead woman was found on a table at home. Her age is speculated to be around a teenager to a woman in her thirties. She is speculated to be the owner of the house, 18 year old Haida Liko. The head of the reinforcing bar protruded from the mouth of the head, like a skewer. There was no physical evidence of the culprit in the room. The face was so burnt that it was unrecognizable. There were no signs of any gasoline or the like, leading to the conclusion that Rika has been a subject to spontaneous combustion. Non-existent girl - October 28, 2015 (Sunday) *Mild Spoilers* Yui Tachibana is killed by Itou Shinji and disected into 13 parts, all of which are put individually in boxes. and arranged in the form of "people". Her body was discovered near a construction site by Takuru Miyashiro. Actual Murderers *Spoilers* Onoe Serika and Sakuma Wataru are the actual murderers however Miyashiro Takuru was arrested instead. = Category:Terminology